07 de Julho
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Pedidos feitos às estrelas no dia 07 de julho podem se realizar?


**07 de Julho**

Logo após a morte de seu pai, Neji passara ano após ano pedindo para que as estrelas pudessem trazê-lo de volta. A cada dia sete de julho ele pendurava um pequeno papel com seu desejo na mesma árvore, bem ao centro do Clã Hyuuga.

Então, quando alcançou os 8 anos, desistiu e passou a ficar observado os demais fazerem seus pedidos às estrelas, sabendo que eles nunca se realizariam. Mesmo depois de saber toda a verdade sobre a morte do pai, manteve-se cético e irritava-se com as constantes provocações de Hanabi sobre sua _falta __de __fé,__"Desse __jeito __nada __de __bom __irá __acontecer __a __você __Neji!"_. Ele apenas soltava um muxoxo irritado e dava as costas à prima mais nova.

Um pouco antes do anoitecer ele ia até a janela de seu quarto e observava os Hyuuga irem um a um, depositarem um pequeno papel entre os galhos. Hinata juntava-se a ele, logo após colocar seu proprio pedido na árvore e os dois ficavam até tarde tentando adivinhar o que cada pessoa tinha desejado – sem usar o byakugan, é claro.

Neji sempre acertava o que Hinata pedia. Ela nunca admitia, mas ele podia ver em seus olhos e na maneira com que ela corava que era verdade. Porque ano após ano ela sempre pedia para que o pai pudesse reconhecê-la, assim como Naruto. E isso o irritava de uma maneira surreal, mas a prima nunca percebia pois estava mais preocupada em olhar para o lado oposto, procurando esconder o rosto vermelho.

Então, neste dia sete de julho, já com seus 21 anos, Hinata resolvera passar o dia inteiro tentando convencê-lo a fazer um pedido.

"_Dê __uma __chance __às __estrelas!". __"Eu __não __acredito __nisso __Hinata."._

_"Que mal há em tentar?". "É perda de tempo."._

_"Apenas __me __faça __companhia!". _E ela o pegara pela mão, arrastando-o até a arvore. Entregou-lhe um pequeno papel e uma caneta e com um ultimo olhar de _"Não __custa __tentar!"_, começou a escrever seu proprio pedido no outro papel que tinha na mão. Neji soltou um suspiro de rendição – ele não conseguia dizer não à Hinata – e rabiscou no papel um desejo qualquer, dobrou-o e colocou sobre um dos galhos da arvore, sendo seguido pela prima.

_"Não __foi __tão __dificil, __foi?"._ Com apenas um aceno, ele virou-se para a entrada da mansão Hyuuga com Hinata ao seu lado, rindo da expressão de desagrado do primo.

Dirigiram-se para o quarto dele como de costume. E Neji estranhou que Hinata estivesse tão quieta, ela geralmente era a primeira a tentar adivinhar os pedidos dos demais Hyuuga.

_"Acho __que __as __estrelas __não __realizam __nossos __pedidos.". _A frase o surpreendeu e ele virou-se para encará-la, com um leve arcar de sombrancelhas. "_Apenas __devemos __acreditar __que __sim, __para __que __possamos __ter __a __coragem __para __fazer __com __que __eles __se __realizem. __Faz __sentido?"._ Ela desviou o olhar do jardim para o homem ao seu lado e sorriu.

_"Talvez."._ Ele devolveu o sorriso. _"E __o __que __você __vai __fazer __quanto __a __isso?"._

"_Vou __fazer __meu __pedido __se __realizar."._ Sorriu levemente antes de tocar o rosto dele com as mãos, apoiar-se na ponta dos pés, fechar os olhos e beijá-lo.

Qualquer surpresa foi varrida da cabeça dele, juntamente com os demais pensamentos, quando correspondeu ao beijo. Abraçando-a pela cintura com um dos braços, levou a mão até a nuca dela de maneira a intensificar o beijo. Seus sentidos foram invadidos por ela. Tudo ao seu redor era Hinata. Ao colar seu corpo ao dele, Hinata se sentiu estremecer. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para a janela naquele momento veria os dois primos se beijando sob a luz do luar, mas eles não se importavam.

Neji sentia que mesmo estando colado à ela, não era o bastante. Ele a abraçou de maneira ainda mais forte a ponto de tirá-la do chão. Hinata abraçava-o pelo pescoço e vez ou outra soltava um suspiro alto. Quando se separaram, a morena sorriu levemente ao perceber que ele se encontrava arfante.

_"Eu __te __amo __Neji. __Mas __acho __que __você __já __deve __ter __percebido."._ Ela sorriu marota e passou a mão pelo rosto dele, de maneira a afastar alguns fios de cabelo que caiam pelos olhos perolados do primo.

"_Eu __também __t_e _amo __Hinata."._ Ele respondeu com outro sorriso e um beijo terno nos lábios da prima. _"Então __as __estrelas __te __deram __coragem __para __realizar __o __seu __pedido?"._

_"Acho __que __sim."._ Ela corou timidamente.

_"Então, __elas __acabaram __realizando __o __meu __também."._ Hinata sorriu ante a confissão e beijou-o novamente.

Neji decidiu que iria dar uma chance às estrelas no próximo ano, já que em meio às centenas de papeis, o seu havia se destacado. _"Desejo __que __Hinata __possa __ser __minha __para __sempre."._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu quero o Neji pra mim. De verdade. Ele não é a coisa mais fofa do mundo? Hahahaha. Adorei escrever essa historia, acho que ficou tão fofa. Fluffy ao extremo mas é assim com os dois.  
>Então, explicações acerca do dia 07 de julho: é uma data comemorativa no Japão, com o nome de Tanabata Matsuri, quando duas estrelas se encontram e as pessoas devem escrever seus desejos e pendurar em uma árvore, esperando que eles se realizem.<br>Não é tudo a ver com o Neji e a Hinata? Hahaha. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews? Beeeijos!


End file.
